bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
God Engineer Garnan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40465 |no = 666 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 38, 46, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 15, 14, 13, 12, 8, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 42, 46, 50, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174, 180 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An old technician from the Atharva Republic who studied techniques from other worlds, and Elulu's grandfather. Shortly after Rashil's banishment from the republic, Garnan left the national research facility as well, returning to his own laboratory. However, many other technicians ended up following him in adoration. When the war with the gods began, the god army attacked his laboratory in fear of the dangerous otherworldly techniques within. However, he repelled their attack using machinery he had constructed in the lab, defeating wave after wave of enemies. Witnessing his bravery boosted the morale of the other technicians, who then provided full logistical support. |summon = I got a new idea! But this won't do. Why don't you help me? |fusion = Imagine what we could do if we fused our techniques. Why don't you become my grandchild? |evolution = How's this one? I made it myself. Surprised, huh? | hp_base = 5255 |atk_base = 1531 |def_base = 1531 |rec_base = 1195 | hp_lord = 6061 |atk_lord = 2055 |def_lord = 2055 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_anima = 6804 |rec_anima = 1402 |atk_breaker = 2253 |def_breaker = 1857 |atk_guardian = 1857 |def_guardian = 2253 |rec_guardian = 1501 |def_oracle = 1956 | hp_oracle = 5764 |rec_oracle = 1897 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Raging Might |lsdescription = Great boost to damage dealt and BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage, 30% boost to BC produced during Spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Magnetic Ray |bbdescription = Boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boost to Spark damage & slightly increases BB gauge |bbnote = 35% boost to critical hit rate, 60% boost to Spark damage, 4 BC fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Magnetic Laser |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & boost to Spark damage |sbbnote = 30% boost to critical hit rate, 70% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40464 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Garnan3 }}